Last week, Ashley and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Daniel to time them with a stopwatch. Ashley sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 35.65 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 26.56 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Ashley in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Ashley, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ashley's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ Gabriela was 9.09 seconds faster than Ashley.